In various control systems such as an antilock brake system (ABS), a cable configured to strand two insulated wires and cover the outer periphery of the stranded insulated wires with a sheath is used as an ABS sensor cable for transmitting a signal generated by a wheel speed sensor.
This kind of known cable is a cable in which two insulated wires each of which is formed by extruding an insulator to coat a conductor with the insulator are stranded in the form of a twisted pair, and then an inner sheath is extruded to coat the outer periphery of the twisted pair with the inner sheath, and then an outer sheath is extruded to coat the outer periphery of the inner sheath with the outer sheath (for example, see Patent Reference 1).